coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8630 (1st May 2015)
Plot Nick tells Carla that Erica has a personal problem and she needs a shoulder to cry on. Carla leaves. Jenny admits she over-reacted but Sophie is annoyed and Kevin takes Jenny's side. Sophie leaves the house and spurns Maddie's company. Erica is annoyed when Nick questions if he is the father. She assures him she wants neither money nor marriage but she just thought he had a right to know. He doesn't want her to leave as he wants to talk. Chesney is worried when he finds Alya, Izzy and Sinead working on the new knicker range and asks the girls to leave so Sinead can rest. Erica tells Nick she's pleased about the baby. Sally sits on guard next to the graffiti. Tim is astonished how much it could fetch and they bicker over how to spend the money. Sinead tells Chesney that it’s her body and that he needs to stop interfering with her sewing. He cheerfully agrees. Callum turns up and Sarah tells him about Nick's ultimatum. Erica promises to see Nick again to discuss the baby further. Carla sees her leave the bistro. She goes in and Nick tells her the news. The lads gather in No. 9 for the curry night but Luke's chilli ends up in the wrong dish. They think it's in Roy's but it's Luke who eats a mouthful of the fiery concoction and has to drink milk to kill the pain. Colin, the art expert, turns up and declares that the "art" is not a Banksy. An embarrassed Sally wonders who has set her up and makes the girls clean it off. Nick confesses to Carla that part of him is delighted that he's going to be a dad. Carla keeps her unhappiness to herself. Sophie apologises to Maddie for her behaviour. The lads agree to make the curry night a regular event. Callum tells Sarah he's serious about her but he's secretly pleased that David will be upset by the news. Carla and Nick agree to part as friends but no more but neither of them are happy at the thought. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Art Expert - Sion Tudor Owen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney is worried about Sinead overdoing things and asks Alya and Izzy to leave so she can rest; Sally calls on an art expert to inspect the graffiti; Nick turns to Carla for support following Erica's revelation; and Luke curses himself when he eats the wrong curry. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,610,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes